Heartland Fetish Wrestling Tournament
by cryingcarnivore1999
Summary: The scent of competition is in the air as a special fetish wrestling contest was announced in Heartland City! Many young females have entered for the chance to win any card their heart desires, and to subject the losers to their bizarre kinks! (This story will receive at least one new chapter every day. (Changed the rating to M for nudity and rather sexual themes)
1. Chapter 1

Heartland Fetish Wrestling Championship

"Alright, everything is set," said a mysterious figure, who was standing in a room of darkness by himself. "All the future contestants have received their invitations, and they'll soon be swarming to me, asking to be in my little game!" He was referring to the letters he had sent out across Heartland City. They were all sent to the houses with beautiful female residents, giving them information on a contest he was holding. It was known as the "Heartland Fetish Wrestling Championship", and it would essentially be normal wrestling matches, followed by the winner subjecting the loser to any sort of kink or fetish they wanted to. "People will line up in DROVES to watch beautiful young women wrestling with each other!" And he started laughing loudly to himself.

The following morning, the women went to their mail boxes and looked into their mail boxes, and they each found an invitation to the wrestling challenge. Each letter read, "Congratulations, women of Heartland City! You have been invited to the Heartland Fetish Wrestling Tournament. This tournament is open participation for any female willing to get their hands a little dirty. The winner of each round can subject the loser to any sort of kink or fetish they may have, and the winner overall wins a free Duel Monster card of their choice, and 50,000 dollars cash! If you're interested in competing, go to the official Heartland Wrestling Ring downtown and sign up. I hope to see you there!"


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that night, many Litterbots had a lot of work to do, as most of the women tore up the notes and threw them away the second they read them, either because they weren't Duelists or because they were disgusted by the idea of a fetish wrestling league. However, a few young women had signed up and were waiting for more information on when the first matches would be. They didn't have to wait long, however, and they received information a few days later that the first match would be on Saturday night. When Saturday finally came, the women who had accepted went to the Heartland Wrestling Ring and prepared for the first match to be announced.

"Alright!" said the mysterious man, who was hiding just out of their view, "More people came than I expected. Now, let's begin!" The man then pulled out a microphone and started talking into it. "Welcome, my young competitors! Now, I assume most of you are aware of the rules of this competition. If you win, you can have your way with the loser! Now, look up at the screen to see who'll be wrestling first!" On the large television screen hanging on the wall above them, they all saw an image of two girls' faces, with their names written in bold red text underneath them, those names being Tori Meadows and Rio Kastle.

"Huh?!" said Tori, her face now slightly pale, "They expect me to beat Rio? That girl's athletic enough to be in the Olympics!" She was genuinely worried about this, but a hand from behind her grabbed her shoulder comfortingly. Tori looked back and saw that it was the arm of her friend, Cathy. 

"Don't worry, Tori. Rio knows you aren't very strong. She'll probably avoid going all out on you since you're good friends with her." Tori felt comforted by these words, and began to get eager to wrestle with Rio!

"But first," the voice said, "You must put on the proper contest attire." A door then opened up on the adjacent wall, revealing a room filled a variety of wrestling outfits. There was an astonishing variety of colors, and they were either one-piece outfits, or two-piece bikini outfits, and they were all made of a spandex-like substance. "Now, go put on your outfits while I ready the stage and cameras." 

"Wait, did you say 'cameras'?" Tori questioned, "Are our matches going to be on television?" 

"Why, yes they are!" the man replied enthusiastically, "And you, my friends, will be seen all across Heartland City!" Tori then gulped nervously. She had secretly entered this tournament to try and win the special card for her friend, Yuma. But she didn't want Yuma to see her wrestling in skimpy outfits on live television! And she also feared that her school friends who didn't enter the competition would make fun of her for doing something so… lewd. But it was far too late to back out now. She had to go through with this, for Yuma's sake.  
"Come on, Tori, let's go get our costumes on!" Rio called to Tori as she walked to the changing room. Tori followed somewhat reluctantly, and just as she turned back to ask the mysterious man a question, the door slammed closed.

To be continued…


	3. Rio Versus Tori

After about 30 minutes of preparation, Rio and Tori were ready and waiting to get their cue to go on stage. Tori was sweating lightly with nervousness. She was seriously hoping that her friends at home, especially Yuma, were watching something other than the televised wrestling match. Rio, on the other hand, was pumped up for the chance to show how great she is on live television all over Heartland City.

"Alright, let's introduce our lovely ladies! First, we have Tori Meadows!" Tori heard her name get called, and she walked out of the door way and onto the path to the wrestling ring. She was wearing a one-piece wrestling outfit with varying shades of green, like her hair, and her face was slightly red with embarrassment, as the outfit brought focus to her modest chest and backside. She stepped over the ropes of the wrestling ring, and heard a loud squelching sound. She looked down and saw that the ring was filled with thick mud. She groaned loudly. She absolutely hated mud, and now she had to wrestle someone in a ring filled in the stuff! She managed to regain her composure, though, and walked to her corner, waiting for her opponent.

"And next, please welcome Rio Kastle!" And Rio walked out through an opening on the opposite side of the large room. She was wearing a light blue two-piece bikini which exposed her sizeable cleavage. She quickly leapt into the ring, grimacing once she noticed the mud. But she quickly brushed her worries away and stood in her corner, waiting for the bell to ring to start the match.

A referee then appeared from Rio's door and ran up to the ring. She had short curly brown hair and was wearing a basic black and white referee outfit "Now, remember the rules, you two. If you say 'I give up' or anything similar, tap out, get pinned on your shoulders to a three count, or get knocked out, you lose. If you get trapped in a submission move, you can escape by grabbing the rope. Now, begin!"

Rio ran straight for Tori, but started stumbling because the mud seemed to have a suction cup sort of effect, making it harder to move fast. Tori was able to maneuver herself to Rio, and they locked their hands together and pushed, trying to topple each other into the mud. Of course, Rio had greater strength, and she pushed her left arm harder than her right, which forced Tori off balance, and Rio shoved her on her side into the mud. Tori's right hip, arm, leg, and half of her stomach was engulfed in mud. She tried to push out, but before she could, Rio quickly sat herself down on Tori's upper back, pinning her down. 

"Hey, get off!" Tori yelled, but Rio ignored her. She reached for Tori's left leg and got a firm grip on it, then pulled it up and tucked it under her armpit, and sharp pain shot through Tori's leg and hips. "OWWIE!" she screeched as Rio began pulling tighter. Rio knew that Tori was essentially helpless to this hold. All she had to do was pull lightly to cause Tori an immense amount of pain, and if she wanted to, she could grab Tori's other leg to intensify the pain. What she didn't expect was Tori dragging her arms on the floor of the mud-filled arena, slowly dragging herself towards the edge of the ring, towards the rope borders.

"Ugh. I didn't expect you to do this through the pain, Tori," Rio complimented, actually impressed at the strength Tori had mustered, "But you can't hold out forever!" And she pulled Tori's leg harder, causing Tori to actually convulse in pain, but she managed to keep crawling and grabbed the rope. Rio quickly let go of Tori and backed away. Tori managed to pull herself to her feet, her entire chest and stomach now covered in thick brown sludge. She then jumped up and drop kicked Rio in the stomach, sending her reeling back into the rope behind her. Tori then ran through the mud as fast as she could and grabbed Rio's arm. Then she wrapped her other arm around Rio's leg and lifted her off the ground, holding her body sideways on her shoulders, Tori adjusted so that Rio's back was resting on her shoulders, and she pulled on Rio's neck and thighs, forcing Rio's back to bend painfully, sending waves of pain across her back. Rio was crying out in pain as Tori started to painfully stretch her over her back. After a minute of this, Tori repositioned Rio so that her stomach was resting against the back of her head, and she fell backwards, slamming Rio back-first into the mud and Tori's head into Rio's stomach, knocking the breath out of her. Rio clutched her stomach in pain as Tori quickly straddled her chest and placed her hands on Rio's shoulders, pinning them down.

"One!" the ref shouted, announcing the start of a pin. Rio quickly shook Tori off, however, ending the count. Rio sighed in relief, but stared at Tori. Rio had never expected Tori to be this good at such a sport. She knew she would have to use all her skills in order to win.

"Okay, Tori, I'm going all out now! Prepare yourself!" And she quickly jumped up and grabbed Tori's arm and began to spin, and Tori was being forced to run in a circle around her in order to keep from falling over. However, Rio let go and sent Tori running into the corner, and her chest and stomach collided with the turnbuckle, knocking the air out of her. She fell and spun down, sitting in the corner with her back to the turnbuckle, completely dazed from being run around against her will. Rio quickly trotted through the mud over to Tori, and grabbed the ropes tightly. She then positioned herself so that she was straddling Tori's chest. She quickly pulled up on the rope, lifting herself off of Tori, then came back down, slamming her groin onto Tori's chest. She did this multiple times, which shook a lot of mud off her bottom and coating Tori's chest. Tori began blushing at the sensation of Rio bouncing on her like this, and once Rio stopped, she sighed in relief.

"Oh, I'm not done yet, Tori!" Rio quickly turned around so her butt was right in front of Tori's face. She got a firm grip on the rope as she shoved her face in Tori's face. She quickly began rubbing her now relatively mud-free behind over Tori's face, smothering her tightly. She got off of Tori's face, revealing that she was blushing madly. She was absolutely mortified that someone she had considered to be her friend would do something like that to her! She decided to put her rage to use as she jumped up and tackled Rio into the opposite turnbuckle, and as Rio fell to the ground on her butt, Tori quickly grabbed a large handful of mud and smeared it all over her butt.

"Time for a taste of your own medicine!" Tori yelled as she turned around and shoved her mud covered bum in Rio's face, smearing mud all over her. After a good 30 seconds, Tori stepped away and saw that Rio's face was caked in brown sludge. Rio quickly wiped the mud away, revealing that her face was tomato red with embarrassment. She jumped up, turned Tori so that they were face to face, and wrapped her arms tightly around Tori's waist and lifted her up, leaving her helpless to Rio's monster bear hug. She tried to worm away, but Rio gave her arms a powerful flex, sending a sharp jolt of pain through Tori's spine. She cried out In pain, and started shouting at the top of her voice, "I GIVE UP!" 

Rio quickly let her drop into the mud, and started cheering from where she was standing. The referee walked over and whispered in her ear, "We'll take Tori to the back room for you. When you've decided what fetish to subject her to, I'll take you back to her." And she helped Tori out of the mud, and walked her back through the entryway from which she had entered. Rio thought for a good few minutes about what she wanted to do to Tori, and the idea suddenly hit her.

After about ninety minutes, Tori was waiting patiently in the back room, lying on a large bed and waiting for Rio to come punish her. Suddenly, the door opened, and Rio came in, now wearing a tight leather outfit that fit her tightly, complete with long, tight black boots, and she was holding a large riding crop. She pointed at Tori, then on the ground near the bed. Tori quickly got off the bed and onto the floor. Rio then climbed onto the bed and gestured to her boots. Tori quickly removed them, and once she did, she saw that Rio's feet were absolutely soaked in sweat.

"It was a real struggle, but I managed to get a good long workout in these super tight boots. They probably reek immensely, but your job is to stomach it and lick them clean!" Rio wasn't just going to torture Tori with their awful stink and taste, like Scarlett Starling and Cathy had done weeks prior. She was actually forcing Tori to lap up all of her sweat, or give her a whipping with the riding crop!

"Do I have to?" Tori complained, "I mean… they look so sweaty." 

"That's why you HAVE to lick them clean!" And she smacked the riding crop against the floor near Tori, creating a loud SMACK! "And if you question me again, I'll strap you down and force feed you my sweat!" She didn't really plan to do this. She was just playing up her sadism for the cameras, giving the people at home a good show. "Now get to licking, Tori!" Tori reluctantly leaned closer to Rio's feet and took a long kick of her sole, covering her tongue in Rio's foul sweat. She licked Rio's sole over and over again, making sure she got everything. She didn't feel like being restrained and having those feet jammed into her face. 

"That feels great!" Rio exclaimed, "Make sure you get in between the toes, too." Tori's tongue slowly stuck itself in between Rio's big toe and second toe, lapping up all the sweat, and she quickly licked all the rest of Rio's right foot. She moved on to Rio's left foot and slowly started licking Rio's left foot, and after she finished cleaning them off, she lied on her back, gasping.

"That was SOOOO gross!" Tori moaned loudly. "I'm gonna get back at you, Rio."

"Yeah, good luck with that." And Rio got up and walked away, leaving Tori lying there for several minutes.

"Okay, it's time to see the next match!" the mystery man declared, as the faces of all the competitors started flashing on the screen. And when the faces stopped flashing, they revealed the next match-up. "And it's settled! The next wrestling match will be Cathy Katherine versus Scarlett Starling!"


	4. Cathy Versus Scarlet

About 20 minutes after the second round had been announced, Cathy and Scarlett were waiting on the sidelines in anticipation. And they both already knew exactly what fetishes they would subject the loser to. Scarlett was still bitter about Cathy torturing her, but rather than just farting on her again, she planned something much more devious. She planned to put Cathy in a large diaper and treat her like an infant on live television! Cathy, on the other hand, planned to use Scarlett as a pet play partner. It would be absolutely delicious for her!

"Now, let the match begin!" announced the mysterious man, "First, let's give it up for Cathy Katherine!" Cathy started running for the ring, revealing her gray bikini. It had a unique pattern, making it look like real cat fur even though it was just made of normal spandex. She stepped over the ropes around the ring and got into the ring, only for her feet to start slipping around a lot. She managed to grip the ropes just before she fell, and she looked down to see that the ring floor was coated in a slippery clear slime.

"Really? Is the ring going to be filled with some random substance every single time?!" Cathy yelled to the mysterious man.

"Well, during the intermissions before matches, we have people send in text messages requesting what kind of wrestling ring they want the match to take place in. I have no control over what they vote for! Anyways, let's introduce the pop singer Scarlett Starling to the ring!" After hearing her name, Scarlett began walking slowly towards the ring. She was wearing a one-piece outfit which greatly resembled her normal outfit in coloration. It was pink from top to bottom, save for a large yellow heart which covered her whole chest section. She climbed into the ring and slipped a bit, but quickly stabilized. She looked down in disgust at the slime, but slid herself over to the corner across from Cathy.

"Hope you're ready, Cathy. I'm not holding anything back!" Cathy nodded back, which Scarlett took to mean 'Right back at you.' The referee walked up to the ring and blew her whistle, announcing the start of the match. Scarlett tried to run at Cathy, but ended up slipping halfway towards her rival and fell on her back. Cathy moved cautiously through the goo towards Scarlett. She stood over Scarlett with her legs on either sides of her, then slid down until she was straddling's Scarlett's ample chest, and positioned her legs so they were pinning Scarlett's arms to the ring floor.

"One!" the referee called, alerting Scarlett that she had to start struggling. She quickly pushed Cathy off of her, sending her tumbling to the ring floor next to her. She sighed in relief, but looked around in worry. She had almost been defeated before she could even make a move! She quickly got up and walked over to Cathy, who was also already standing, and they grabbed each other's shoulders and started pushing against each other. However, all that was achieved was them both losing grip and pushing each other back into the side ropes. They both began to make their way to the middle of the ring, but ended up slipping and falling again, this time next to each other in the middle of the ring. They got up onto their knees and started grappling with each other, trying to throw each other to the ground. Scarlett managed to knock Cathy onto her back, then straddled Cathy's legs and leaned forward. She shook some of the slime from her hand, then rubbed the slime off of Cathy's stomach and grabbed it, holding it tightly. Cathy started to moan loudly in pain as Scarlett slowly squeezed tighter and tighter. However, she managed to grab a handful of slime and rubbed it on Scarlett's hand, causing it to lose its grip and slide off. Cathy then slid away on her back, grabbed the rope, and pulled herself up. Scarlett jumped up and slid over to Cathy, but Cathy saw this coming and tripped her, causing Scarlett to stumble back into the slime. Cathy took advantage and sat on Scarlett's back. She grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her, causing Scarlett to shout in pain. Cathy then wrapped her legs around the trapped arms, exerting a massive pressure on Scarlett's arms. And due to her positioning, she began rubbing her slime covered foot on Scarlett's face, which added to her already immense discomfort. Scarlett managed to worm her way out of the hold, though, due to the slime covering her arms. Cathy got off of Scarlett's back, and Scarlett managed to trip Cathy, and she conveniently fell into the corner. Scarlett saw her opportunity to humiliate Cathy, so she got up and walked over to the corner, then turned around so her butt was right in Cathy's face.

"This is a sight you're familiar with, right?" Scarlett asked, clearly trying to egg on Cathy. And just as Cathy was about to snap back at her, she quickly pushed her butt into Cathy's face, shoving her head into the turnbuckle. She began rubbing her slimy rear all over Cathy's face, and her stomach growled slightly as Scarlett let out a moderately loud fart. It wasn't nearly as big or nasty as the ones she'd let out before, but it certainly wasn't pleasurable for Cathy. She raised her fist angrily and slammed it into Scarlett's knee, knocking her off balance and forcing her to stumble forward towards the center of the ring.

"Ugh!" Cathy cried in disgust as she waved her hands to blow the fart away. "I can't BELIEVE you'd do that to me on live television!" She got up out of the corner and grabbed Scarlett's arm, pulling her onto her back. "I'm not going to do that to YOU though. I think the audience has seen plenty of stinkfaces for a while, considering the last match." She quickly turned around so that she was standing facing Scarlett's legs. "But they haven't seen THIS yet!" She quickly grabbed Scarlett's legs and pulled them up, then plopped her rear on Cathy's face, smothering her tightly, and pulled Scarlett's legs with her, trapping them under her arms and folding Scarlett in half. Scarlett tried to thrash away, but Cathy had all the leverage, not to mention that her position under Cathy was very painful. Her face was being squashed, and with her body now folded in half, she was having breathing difficulties. And to add to these breathing difficulties, Cathy started farting in Scarlett's face. Again, they weren't as bad as they were during her legit torture session, they still weren't the nicest thing to have forced into her nose. After sitting there for a few minutes, Cathy felt Scarlett go limp and stop struggling. She quickly rubbed her butt on Scarlett's face, but when she couldn't hear even a soft muffled moan, she got off of Scarlett and saw that she had indeed passed out from lack of oxygen, and her face reeked of Cathy's gas. Cathy raised her arms in victory as the referee walked up and picked up Scarlett.

"Okay, Mrs. Katherine, are there any preparations that need to be made?"

"Why, yes there are!" And she whispered the needed preparations to the referee, making sure that the cameras wouldn't be able to hear. After hearing her plans, the referee nodded and carried Scarlett away. Cathy began laughing sadistically at her chance to utterly humiliate her rival, as if the farts she'd just ripped weren't enough!

After a few minutes, Scarlett woke up on the floor. She tried to move her arms around to get up, but strangely couldn't. She tried to move her legs, but they too were immobilized. She looked in a nearby mirror and sat that she was wearing a peculiar outfit. It was a skintight latex suit which was colored brown, like a dog. Her hand had been tied to her shoulders, and her arms were tied up in multiple spot between the elbow area and shoulders, completely immobilizing her arms. She managed to turn around, revealing that her legs were bound in a similar fashion, with her ankles bound to the back of her thighs. She was forced to walk on her elbows and kneecaps, but even then, her movement was very restricted.

"It's about time you woke up," said Cathy, who was lying on the bed, hidden from Scarlett's view. She got out of the bed and pulled out a leash, which she quickly put over Scarlett's head and tightened over her neck. "Now, you are going to be my little pleasure puppy! You will do whatever I ask you like a good obedient doggy."

"I thought you were a cat girl," Scarlett commented, giggling slightly. However, her giggles were quickly stopped when Cathy grabbed her head, and shoved it into her butt. "MMPH!" Scarlett yelled, trying to shake and pull herself free.

"Dogs don't talk, Scarlett!" Cathy screamed at Scarlett, and she let out a loud fart in Scarlett's nose, "That will be your punishment when you disobey me or talk. So you'd better do exactly as I say, Scarlett, or your face may just become a permanent feature of my butt!" And as she let Scarlett go, she pulled out a rope and brandished it threateningly at her. "Disobey me too many times, and I'll tie your head to my butt and fart on you all day, my little puppy!" Scarlett started whimpering in fear as she saw the seriousness on Cathy's face. "Good. Looks like you're learning fast!" She stood up and picked Scarlett up, struggling with her weight, but placed her on the bed and sat down on the bed next to her. Scarlett tried to worm slowly away, but Cathy pulled on the collar, slightly choking her as she stopped moving away. "Now, your first job is to simply pleasure me." She then spread her legs, revealing that the front of her panties were slightly wet. "Get started. I'll try to hold off on the farting for a little bit." Scarlett reluctantly began licking the front of Cathy's panties lightly, trying not to touch Cathy's groin directly. "Oh, come on, I can barely feel it like that!" Cathy growled at Scarlett. She then grabbed Scarlett's head and held it close to her groin, forcing Scarlett a few centimeters away from the wet spot.

"P-Please don't make me to this!" Scarlett moaned, only to have her nose filled with the smell of a rancid fart.

"Quit talking, mutt!" Cathy shouted loudly, "One more time, and I'll tie you to my butt and give you a huge gas torture session! Now, get licking!" Scarlett then stuck her tongue out again, and began rubbing it up and down Cathy's nether regions, making her moan in pleasure. "Oh, YYYYEAH!" She cried loudly. "That's REALLY good!" And she quickly changed position so that she was sitting on Scarlett's face, with her groin right over Scarlett's mouth. Scarlett knew what to do and started licking again, causing Cathy to tremble in pleasure. "M-Man Scarlett, your tongue is great!" She said, honestly surprised at how good Scarlett was at this, and in utter bliss as she absolutely humiliated her rival. After a few minutes, she got off of Scarlett's face and lied down on the bed next to Scarlett. Scarlett was panting very heavily, but she didn't for very long before she felt rope wrap around her head.

"Hey, what're you doing?! I didn't talk at all!" Scarlett shouted loudly, only to have her face pulled into Cathy's rear, and she heard the sound of Cathy tying the rope tightly around her waist.

"Oh, but you just did!" Cathy replied, laughing loudly, "I was hoping you would reply like you did. If you hadn't replied, I was going to let your head go!" Scarlett had been completely tricked, and now she was going to pay dearly for it. "Hey, mystery host, if you can hear me, I'm going to stay in here torturing Scarlett for a while. You can get started with the next round!"

"Okay, Cathy. Have fun with her until the end of the next match." And the screen began to shift through the faces of the contestants again. And when it stopped, the announcer called out their names. "Alright, the next match will be Anna Kaboom versus Brooke Walker!"


	5. Anna Versus Brooke

Later that day, Anna and Brooke were waiting in the wings for the announcer to start the match. Anna was honestly worried. She was a young girl, and yet she had to fight her old Dueling mentor in such a strange contest! But she wasn't planning on holding back, and neither was Brooke.

"Okay, let's get the third round on with!" the mysterious man said to the audience watching on television, "And let's start by introducing Brooke Walker!" Brooke then walked out and towards the ring. She was wearing a white one-piece, which a skin-colored outer edge, making the outfit look more revealing than it actually was. She stepped into the ring, and felt nothing but the canvas. The match was being fought in a completely normal ring. "And now let's meet her opponent, her own former pupil, Anna Kaboom!" Anna then ran up to the ring. She was wearing a bright red bikini, which was exposing a fair amount of her cleavage, which was even larger than Rio's. She quickly got into the ring and stood in the corner opposite to Brooke.

"Alright, Brooke, I hope you're ready for your face to be acquainted with the ring floor!" Anna taunted loudly. Brooke simply sighed and shook her head.

"Anna, if you think you can beat me, you're welcome to try. But this isn't like that Tag Duel we had a few months ago. You're insanely outmatched here! If you forfeit now, I won't do anything to you. But if you insist on wrestling, I'll have to deal out some punishment!" And Brooke readied herself, waiting for the start of the match, "Once the bell rings, there's no way out, Anna. I hope you know what you're doing!"

"Don't worry, Brooke. I won't be losing to you." And the bell rang, announcing the start of the match. Anna ran straight toward Brooke and jumped up, then dropkicked Brook in the stomach, knocking her back into the corner. "Now you're mine!" Anna then moved her opponent slightly to the side and sat herself on top of the turnbuckle behind Brooke. She wrapped her legs around Brooke's neck, then scooched herself onto the top rope and leaned back so her back was touching the middle rope, causing immense pressure on Brooke's neck. She started coughing and choking loudly, and after a few seconds, Anna let her oxygen-deprived opponent go free, then pulled herself up and stepped back into the ring. However, before she could react, Brooke grabbed Anna's arm and ran behind her, wrapping Anna's arm around her neck. She was being forced to choke herself!

"What was that you said about not losing, Anna?" Brooke taunted quietly into her ear, "Looks like you're pretty helpless now, my pupil!" Anna, however, was ready for a move like this. She eased her head forward, and swung it back at full force, hitting Brooke in the face. She let go of Anna and staggered backwards to the ropes. "N… Not bad, Anna, I'm impressed. But now I'm going to pay you back!" She grabbed Anna by the arm and spun, then threw Anna at the rope on the opposite side of the ring. At the same time, she used the rope she was standing near to get a running start, then just before her and Anna met in the middle of the ring, Brooke jumped and turned herself in midair, and slammed her large backside into Anna's face, knocking her clean off her feet and sending her crashing into the mat.

"OOF!" Anna cried as she landed hard against the canvas. "Jeez, I feel like I got hit by a truck." And before she could react, Brooke quickly got on top of her, straddling her stomach and pinning her down. "Hey, get off of me!" She tried to knock Brooke away, but all her leverage was gone in this position. Brooke then chuckled lightly, then leaned forward so her large breasts were right over Anna's face. "Wait, are you going to do THAT to me, Brooke?!" Anna questioned, now sweating a bit.

"Yes I am, Anna!" Brooke replied cheerily, and she leaned closer, her breasts getting closer to Anna's unwilling face. "I'm winning by ANY means necessary!" And her breasts made first contact with Anna's face. Anna wasn't quite being smothered, but she couldn't see past the mounds of flesh in her face. Brooke decided to change position, though, so she got off of Anna and positioned herself so that she was kneeling on the ground, her head resting on Anna's stomach, and her breasts tightly pressed up against Anna's face. Brooke's large fleshy breasts were smothering Anna, cutting off her oxygen supply. Anna tried to squirm, but her nose was firmly stuck in Brooke's cleavage and was trapping her. She tried to struggle lose, but Brooke grabbed her wrists tightly, leaving her totally immobile other than her flailing legs, which wouldn't do her much good from this position. "You may as well give up before you pass out. It'd be easier than forcing me to smother you down the-" And suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her chest. Anna had actually sunk her teeth into Brooke's chest! Brooke quickly let go and got off of Anna, clutching her chest, which now had red bite marks on it. Anna got up, breathing heavily after being nearly choked out.

"Nice try, Brooke. But you shouldn't have used such a vulnerable hold like that!" And she rushed towards Brooke and clotheslined her, sending her toppling to the ground. "Now, let's see how YOU like being smothered!" She quickly got on top of Brooke, and without any warning, quickly shoved her boobs into Brooke's face. Brooke started to have breathing difficulties, but due to her strength, she was able to pry Anna off of her rather quickly. "Crud! Guess I'm not heavy enough to trap you." Anna said, disappointedly standing up over her mentor. Brooke then got up, huffing slightly. "It looks like we're both running out of steam. Let's let this next clash decide who wins this match." Brooke nodded at her, and they locked their fingers together and started pushing against each other. They were both tired, so they knew that the winner of this power struggle would be the winner of the match. After a few seconds, Anna started to waver, and Brooke quickly took advantage and pushed as hard as she could, knocking Anna off balance and throwing her on her back. 

"Looks like I win, Anna!" And before Anna could reply, Brooke grabbed Anna's leg and stepped over her, folding her in half. She then hooked one of her arms around Anna's other leg, then hooked her own leg over Anna's leg, and laid down with her groin next to Anna's head and leaving her folded in half with her large butt hanging in the air. Anna tried to struggle, but found herself unable to move. "Sorry, but once a spladle hold has been sunk in, there is literally no escape!" And she pulled tighter, literally forcing the air from Anna's lungs. Anna was blushing very heavily, as her butt was trapped in the air for the cameras to see. After a minute of being trapped, she tapped out on the ring floor, announcing her surrender as she was unable to talk. "I told you, you couldn't win, Anna. I'll see you for your punishment in a few minutes." The referee quickly helped Anna up and walked her to the back room to wait for Brooke, and Brooke watched as Cathy carried a now unconscious Scarlett Starling out of the same room, and she could smell the farts stuck to Scarlett's face from the center of the ring! "Yikes, you must REALLY hate Scarlett!"

"You have NO idea!" Cathy replied as she carried Scarlett off stage, grinning happily.

After about 20 minutes, Brooke walked into the room, carrying a large sack. Anna eyed the sack worriedly, wondering exactly what it was that Brooke had planned for her. 

"Okay, Anna, I need you to pull that bikini bottom of yours down and lean on the bed." Anna didn't want to do this, but she knew that she had to; otherwise she might get into more trouble. She pulled her red shorts down, then leaned over the bed, pointing her butt at Brooke. "Alright, first we'll do some basic conditioning!" She than sat down on the bed, next to Anna, then held her hand over Anna's rear, pulled it up into the air, and brought it down hard onto Anna's rear, and Anna let out a loud yelp. Anna realized what Brooke had intended for her; a massive bare-bottomed spanking! "Oh, come on, THAT made you yell? That was NOTHING compared to what I have planned for you!" And she spanked Anna very hard again, and again, sending massive bolts of pain through Anna's rump. After a few minutes, she reached for her bag. She then opened it slowly, reached inside, and pulled out a large wooden hairbrush. She dangled it in front of Anna's face, and Anna's face contorted in horror. Brooke then moved and positioned Anna so her stomach was over Brooke's knee, trapping her. She raised the brush up and brought it back into Anna's bum, causing her to actually yell in pain, and her face started turning red with humiliation.

"Brooke, please stop this! It feels so… wrong! And it hurts so much!"

"That's the point, Anna. You need to learn when you're outclassed, otherwise you'll try to beat someone out of your league and inevitably crash and burn. This should help keep that knowledge ingrained in your head, and your butt!" And she brought down the brush again, slamming it into Anna's butt again. Her butt cheeks were turning as red as her face, and she had just started the torture! After a few more heavy swings, Brooke discarded the brush and pulled a large belt out of the sack. She folded the belt in half and started beating Anna's rear with it relentlessly. She was really starting to get into this, having fun with this level of torture. She had already planned to beat Anna's butt raw, but now she was going to truly enjoy it! After a while of beating away at Anna's plump cheeks, they were now a very bright red, and she then drew a riding crop from the sack.

"How many of those torture implements did you get?!" Anna shouted, her face now streaming with tears of pain, "And where did you get them?"

"I just asked the man for some spanking tools, and he supplied them for me. Looks like there are still a few more after this one, too!" She then swung the crop at Anna's butt, sending a long crack of pain through it. Brooke was now straight up whipping Anna, and her butt started to turn a darker hue of red, almost as red as Anna's hair. She pulled the final tool out of the bag, a huge wooden paddle with holes in it. Brooke swung the paddle at Anna's cheeks, and it impacted with extreme force, causing Anna to actually break into loud sobbing. Brooke then slammed the paddle into Anna's rear again, and her cries of pain got louder and louder with each swing. Finally, after a whopping 45 swing with this paddle, she stopped swinging and dropped the paddle. Anna's behind was now a deep purple color, and Anna was sniveling in immense pain. Brooke then smacked Anna's purple cheek one more time, and Anna cried out again. "Hopefully you've learned your lesson Anna," And with that, she stood up and left the room, leaving Anna crying alone on the bed.


	6. Lotus versus Kari

After Anna left, the man announced the next matchup. "The final match of the first round will be Lotus Hanazoe versus Kari Tsukumo!"

25 minutes later, the competitors were waiting for the start of the match. "Now, let's introduce Lotus Hanazoe!" And Lotus began her walk up to the ring. She was wearing a cherry blossom patterned bikini, and she strode gracefully into the ring. She looked down at the ring and saw that it was not filled with any particular substance. It was another clean match. However, there were boxes placed outside the ring, filled with various tools. They were meant to be used to help win the match. "And now, give it up for Kari Tsukumo!" Kari walked up towards the ring, wearing a simple black bikini. She stepped into the ring and looked at Lotus.

"I hope you're ready to get beat, Mrs. Hanazoe! I honestly don't care about the prize, but maybe if I win, I can get an interview with the person who's hosting this thing! It'll be the scoop of the century! So, I'm sorry, but I have to beat you quickly." After hearing this, Lotus started laughing softly 

"Oh, are you serious, Mrs. Tsukumo? Well, I'M sorry, but I'm going to take my time with this little match. I'm going to have fun with you." After she said this, the referee ran up to the ring, and the bell rang, starting the match. Kari ran at Lotus and tried to punch her in the chest, but Lotus stepped to the side, dodging Kari's attack. Lotus then wrapped her arms around Kari's waist. She quickly pulled up, lifting Kari over her, and slammed her onto on her head. Kari was put into a heavy daze. The ref began counting, but Kari managed to flip herself onto her side, freeing herself from Lotus's grip. "Hmm. That was rather impressive, Kari." Lotus then got out of the ring and grabbed a large riding crop out of a box. "It really seems that the riding crop is a recurring item in this championship, isn't it?"

"Well, it's a pretty popular symbol of domination, so it makes sense that we'd use it in our league frequently." The man replied, "Now focus on the match!" And Lotus quickly leapt back into the ring, brandishing the crop at Kari. She quickly ran at Kari and swung the whip at Kari's stomach, and it hit her with a resounding smack and left a bright red mark, and Kari let out a loud yelp of pain.

"Cheap shot, Lotus!" Kari shouted, "I didn't have a chance to grab a weapon yet!"

"Well, you had the perfect opportunity to grab one while I grabbed one, but you've squandered that chance! And I'm not holding back!" And she swung at Kari's face, causing her to stagger back as a red whip mark appeared on her cheek. Lotus then brought something up totally out of nowhere. "You know, Kari, plants are a symbol as sexuality and fertility." Kari suddenly blushed at this statement, and was caught off guard as Lotus tripped her, and she fell hard onto her back. "And I think it's time I started representing that!" And she quickly sat herself on Kari's stomach, facing Kari's legs, and quickly reached down and her fingers delicately slid over Kari's nether regions, causing her to moan in pleasure. "How'd that feel, Kari?" But before Kari could respond, Lotus quickly turned around so her legs were once again facing Kari's head, and slid herself forward so her groin was over Kari's mouth. She reached back and tried to caress Kari's groin again, but instead found a zipper. "Hmm? Did I find a zipper?" And she pulled on it, and it pulled open the area covering Kari's groin, and revealed Kari's privates for all to see. "Oh, now I have easy access!"

"I see you've found the 'fun zipper', Lotus," the man called to Lotus, "There's one on every single outfit, but you're the only one who's noticed so far!" And Lotus looked down to see there was a tiny zipper on her bikini bottom. She reached down and opened it, revealing her soaking wet nether lips dangling right over Kari's face. Lotus grinned somewhat evilly as she lowered herself onto Kari's face, smothering her with her naked privates. She then reached back and inserted her finger into Kari's nether, causing her to let a loud moan into Lotus's nether, causing her to moan in sensual bliss. She began rocking her hips and rubbing her crotch over Kari's face, soaking her in carnal juice. Lotus was in heaven, but Kari was in a much less fortunate position. She was nothing but a toy to Lotus, who was absolutely dominating her. Kari never even had a chance to fight back. But suddenly, Lotus got off of her and pulled her zipper closed, and removed her finger from Kari's nether region.

"I want to beat you in this match before I completely wreck you." She then reached down and helped Kari get to her feet, then threw her riding crop out of the ring. "I might as well give you a fighting chance!" And she moved to the other side of the ring, her hips swaying from side to side. Kari just stared at Lotus, confused and somewhat disgusted. She planned to get back at her ten-fold. She jumped out of the ring and grabbed a weapon, this one being a wooden baseball bat. Lotus walked over to the side of the ring that Kari had left from and sat on the middle rope and held up the top rope, creating a large opening for Kari to climb through. Kari got up and began to climb through the ring. She had to step over the rope with her left leg first, and as she was about to pull her other leg over, Lotus got off the middle rope and kicked it up, driving the rope into Kari's groin. Kari moaned in pain as she stumbled into the ring, and in her daze, Lotus grabbed Kari by her head. She quickly knocked away Kari's weapon, maneuvered herself so that she was behind Kari, then threw her right leg around Kari's neck, and pulled Kari's left arm behind her at a painful angle. Kari was screaming in pain as her neck was being squeezed by Lotus's powerful leg. Lotus decided to complete this hold by reaching her free hand into Kari's bikini bottom and began softly rubbing Kari's privates again, causing her to moan in pleasure between her cries of pain. Kari was in hell, and Lotus was enthralled in the experience. After a while, Lotus's fingers glanced over Kari's clit, sending a massive wave of pleasure through Kari's entire body. After a few more minutes of this admittedly pleasurable torture, Kari tapped out against Lotus's thigh with her free hand, and Lotus let her go.

"And Lotus is the winner!" the man declared. The ref got into the ring and picked up Kari's trembling body and carried her towards the room.

"Hey, make sure she gets a good shower! I want her to be clean before I get her down and dirty." Lotus called to the ref, who nodded in reply, and instead carried Kari to the locker room showers.

After about 30 minutes, Kari was waiting in the room for Lotus. She had on a fresh black bikini, this one made of normal fabric rather than spandex, after her shower, and was nervous as she awaited Lotus. Lotus then walked in, wearing what was essentially a much skimpier cloth version of her flower bikini.

"Hello, Mrs. Tsukumo. I hope you're open to new experiences, otherwise you won't be having much fun." And as she said this, she handed Kari a glass of tea. "Here, have some tea, Kari. This should relieve any stress you have about this." Kari grabbed the tea and took a long sip. She sighed gratefully, only to suddenly start feeling strange. She got very hot, began sweating, and she watched as a small wet spot appeared on the front of her panties, and Lotus laughed quietly. "By the way, that tea was filled with Ginseng, which not only relaxes muscles, but is also a powerful aphrodisiac, which means it makes you more susceptible to sexual pleasure." After putting this thought in Kari's mind, she got onto the bed next to Kari and quickly positioned herself so that she was straddling Kari's legs, their groins almost touching. Kari looked at her nervously, trying to sort out all these complex feelings in her head. However, her thoughts were suddenly halted by Lotus placing her hand on Kari's breast. She began rubbing her hand over Kari's chest, sending more jolts of euphoria through her body. Lotus, however, didn't thing this was enough, so she pushed Kari's bikini up, revealing her nipples. Lotus then leaned forward and began licking and sucking Kari's breasts, causing her to tremble in uncontrollable pleasure. Lotus than used her other hand to begin rubbing her own clit, causing her to moan sensually. They were both being heavily stimulated, due to Lotus's knowledge of plants and her sexual prowess. After a minute of this sucking, she peeled her own bikini top off and got off of Kari, then positioned herself so her groin was over Kari's face, she bent forward and touched her now naked breasts to Kari's, and her head was right over Kari's navel. Lotus quickly stuck her tongue out and began passionately licking the inside of Kari's bellybutton, and Kari began screaming in joy.

"H-How'd you know I was sensitive th-there?!" Kari called out in between her luscious moans.

Lotus replied, "It's one of my innate abilities. At a single glance, I can pinpoint all your most powerful erogenous zones!" And her groin lowered towards Kari's face, smothering her with her glistening nether regions. "Now, start licking Kari, or I'll make you absolutely despise it down there!" Kari began licking obediently, her tongue sliding into Lotus's privates with ease, causing her to moan loudly. "YEESS! That's stupendous, Mrs. Tsukumo!" And she began to rub her chest against Kari's, making explicitly sure that their nipples were in constant contact. They were both plunged into a world of unfathomable pleasure, and Lotus decided to take more time to dominate Kari. She took her free hands and rubbed them over Kari's privates, one slid into her nether regions, the other stroking against her clit. Kari straight-up screamed against Lotus's crotch, which sent waves of sensual energy through Lotus's body. She quickly got off of Kari's face, then walked over to the closet of the room. "Now, let's get into some serious playing. And this toy of mine will help!" And she walked away from the closet, carrying a double-sided dildo. She bounced back over to Kari and quickly pulled Kari's bikini bottom off, revealing that her groin was soaked in her own carnal fluid. Lotus then took the dildo and gently inserted it into Kari, causing her to physically shake with pleasure. Lotus then climbed into bed and placed the other end into her own private, causing her to groan loudly. She than began thrusting her hips forward and back, which drove the toy further into Kari. Kari then lost control as her hips bucked wildly, matching Lotus's pace almost perfectly. They both then began to sweat more and more, and they both screamed as they reached their conjoined climax, and their juices sprayed out and soaked the bed and Lotus's toy. Lotus then removed it and threw it aside.

"Ready for round two?" Lotus asked seductively, and Kari found herself unable to refuse. Maybe it was because of the tea, maybe it was her own volition, but Kari knew she had to go again. "Okay then." And Lotus quickly laid down on her back, and gestured at Kari to sit on her face. Kari quickly planted her vagina right over Lotus's mouth, and leaned forward so that her head was right next to Lotus's groin. And they both began to lick passionately, and they both shook in euphoria. After a while, they both began to scream in joy, and they reached their second climax, their faces being soaked in juice. They both then collapsed in bed, and passed out in each other's aress.


	7. Scarlett versus Tori

"Now, it's time for the next round to begin! But not in the way you'd imagine. Instead of just having the winners fight each other, the losers are going to wrestle! And the winner of those matches will face off against the other two winners, making them each a three way battle royale! And so the next match will be Tori Meadows versus Scarlett Starling!"

After a few minutes, Scarlett and Tori were both standing in the ring, only they were wearing special costumes covered in straps. They had to win the match by binding those straps together to trap their adversary, either to the turnbuckle, the side ropes, or even tie themselves together to trap them. Of course, they would still have to wait for their opponent to tap or pass out for victory to be affirmed. Scarlett already knew how she wanted to bind Tori to win the match, but she'd have to weaken Tori a fair bit first. And luckily, the man had provided her with plenty of gas inducing food, so she had plenty of knock-out gas cooking in her gut.

"Hey, Tori, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." She gestured for the cameras to come closer so they could hear what Scarlett was about to say. "You remember that contest I held at my concert almost three months ago? And how Cathy was the lucky girl who had the chance to win the prize?" Tori nodded in response, not sure where Scarlett was going with this. "Well, after she lost the Duel, I took her into my back room and farted on her face for a LONG time!" And she grinned as Tori's eyes widened in horror. "And a month after that contest, she got her revenge by capturing me and gassing me even worse than I did her. And I entered this wrestling league to get revenge on HER! So I'm going to have to beat you, Mrs. Meadows. Prepare your nostrils!" And as she finished her rant, the bell rang for the match to start. Scarlett ran at Tori and wrapped her arms around Tori, trapping her in a bearhug. "You've been in this hold before, right? Well, I'm gonna add a little twist!" And she reached down into the back of Tori's special ring outfit, got a firm grip on her panties, and yanked up on them, sending a shooting pain through Tori's backside. "How does that wedgie feel, Tori?" She taunted as she began to pull harder on Tori's underwear and tighten her bearhug at the same time. Tori began to screech in pain, trying to worm out of Scarlett's vice grip, but nothing was working. She then decided to try and beat Scarlett at her own game. She managed to reach down to Scarlett's panties and gave them a mighty tug, causing Scarlett to shout in pain. Tori, being lifted a bit off the ground, used her height to her advantage as she pulled Scarlett's panties up and over her head, obscuring her vision with thick pink cotton. Scarlett had already been farting before the match stared, as well, so she was forced to smell her own rancid gas. Scarlett then dropped Tori to the ground as she reached her hands up to try and remove the fart-soaked panties from her face. She managed to pull the garments off of her head, but Tori had taken advantage and jumped onto the turnbuckle, facing away from Scarlett.

"Cathy, this one is for you!" And she leapt backwards off of the turnbuckle and slammed her butt into Cathy's face, sending her tumbling to the ground with Tori sitting on her face. "I gotcha now, Scarlett!" And she quickly went for the zipper on her outfit and pulled it down, then quickly covered Scarlett's face with her vagina. She began to grind herself on Scarlett's face, and though she couldn't see it, Scarlett began blushing heavily. However, she quickly thought of a way to get out of this situation. She quickly began licking Tori's genitals, causing her to shake in pleasure. "Oh, YEAH! Keep going Scarlett, that feels DIVINE!" And Tori began gyrating her hips faster, her wet nethers rubbing over the entirety of Scarlett's face, soaking them I carnal fluid. After a minute, Scarlett's tongue found Tori's clit, and Tori shouted in immense euphoria. Scarlett then stopped and began to push at Tori. And Tori, who was now weak and trembling from Scarlett's quick licking, was easily knocked off balance and landed hard on her back on the canvas. Scarlett seized the moment and grabbed Tori and threw her to the turnbuckle, her chest impacted the post hard, and she fell and spun around so she was sitting in the corner. Scarlett ran over to Tori, then pulled her pants and panties down, revealing her bare butt. She quickly shoved her rear in Tori's face and began to rub her large sweaty rump all over Tori's face, and she let out a nasty fart. Tori's nose sucked in all the gas, causing her to gag uncontrollably. After a few minutes of this, she got off of Tori, pulled her panties and bondage outfit back on, and dragged the now weakened fighter to the center of the ring planted. She quickly planted her butt on Tori's face. She made quick work with the straps on their outfits. She took Tori's arms and bound them to her armpits, trapping their movements. Then she took Tori's legs and bound them to her legs, completely trapping them. Then, to complete the bondage, the pulled down her zipper, revealing her crotch and anus, positioned Tori's nose right over her anus, and began to pull the straps on her hips around Tori's head, trapping her completely.

"Looks like I'M on top now, Mrs. Meadows!" Scarlett called out gleefully. "You're in for a pretty rough ride until you pass out. I honestly wish I could've done this to Cathy, but you'll suffice for now." And she positioned herself so that more of her weight was on Tori's face, shoving her nose in deeper to Scarlett's awful smelling anus. "And your nose feels so perfect back there! Let's see how well you can handle a fart, though." And she grunted loudly, and Tori felt Scarlett's anus flex against her face as a loud fart was pushed out. Tori's nose was instantly filled with the awful aroma of rancid cheese, and her eyes began watering madly. Tori tried to move her face, but the straps around her head had her totally trapped. She could barely even try to squirm with her arms and legs pinned to Scarlett's sides. She couldn't even tap out to escape this nightmare. And she suddenly realized that not only was her nose stuck in Scarlett's anus, but her mouth was pinned to Scarlett's womanhood. She tried to scream, but all that was achieved was sending a massive wave of pleasure through Scarlett's body. "OOH! Tori, that felt GREAT!" And she forced out a loud wet fart, which burned Tori's nostrils for a while after. And it seemed that Scarlett was actually turned on by dominating Tori, as her nether regions began to leak carnal juice, which seeped through Tori's lips and down her throat. Tori began squirming harder, and some of the bindings began to loosen slightly. "Hey, stop squirming!" And Scarlett let out a duo of silent but deadly farts. They were akin to atomic gas bombs, and they quickly flooded Tori's senses and knocked her out. Scarlett undid the bindings and got off of Tori's face, revealing that the lower half of her face was lightly covered in Scarlett's juices, and her eyes were watery from all the awful gas. The ref came into the ring and picked up Tori's limp body and carried her towards the room to wait for Scarlett.

After 40 minutes, Tori woke up to find that the room looked quite different from before. The room was now painted with lots of bright colors, and there were massive stuffed animals all over the room. And she was lying down in a very large crib instead of the normal bed, with a thick pink blanket in the corner of the crib. She then looked in the nearby mirror and saw what she was wearing, and her face turned tomato red. She was wearing a large green baby-style bonnet, skunk-designed footie pajamas, matching black baby mittens, and under her pajamas, she could see what looked like a large padded diaper underneath her costume. She tried to go for the zipper on the back of her costume and undo them, but found that her fingers were immobilized inside the tight mittens, so she couldn't move them. She was trapped and dressed like a giant baby!

"It's good to see that you've woken up, Tori!" Tori heard Scarlett say, "Now I get to have some fun." And she walked into the room through a door which led to a closet-looking room.

"Scarlett, what are you doing? Where are we?!" Tori shouted frantically, only for Scarlett to walk over to her and pull out a large pacifier, apparently out of her panties. It had a huge plastic nipple, almost big enough to be a ball gag, and had two leather straps on the guard. Scarlett took the pacifier and shoved it into Tori's mouth. Tori tried to spit it out, but it was too big for her to force out. To ensure it stayed in, Scarlett took the straps and connected them in the back, completely sealing the pacifier in. Tori began crying, both in embarrassment and disgust, as it had the taste of Scarlett's mephitic gas soaked deeply into it.

"Allow me to explain, babe." Scarlett said soothingly, "I'm going to treat you like a big baby! And babies aren't supposed to talk. You are NOT allowed to talk until I take all the articles of baby clothing off of you. I'm a good bit nicer than Cathy, so I won't gas you for your first infraction. But I will make sure you get punished if you DO speak complete words again, or disobey me. The first time something like this happens, you get a scolding, like you just did now. The second infraction will lead to a few minutes of awful farts. A third misstep will lead to a painful spanking. And if you disobey me too many times, you'll get a very special torture!" As she said this, she pulled the crib down and reached over for Tori, and pulled her out of the crib with surprisingly few struggles. Tori decided to just go along with whatever Scarlett said. "Good girl. Now, I'm going to take your pacifier out. When I do, you are not going to say anything, understand?" Tori nodded slowly in reply. "Good!" Scarlett quickly undid the straps and pulled the pacifier out of Tori's mouth. Tori took a few deep breaths of fresh air, and Scarlett put her on the floor. Tori got up to walk, but Scarlett held her hand in Tori's face to stop her. "No, no, no, Tori, you are going to crawl with me." Tori got the message and crawled alongside Scarlett as she walked towards some of the stuffed animals. She picked up a massive teddy bear, stuffed dog, and plush alligator and placed them in the crib Tori had been in. She then picked Tori up and lowered her back into the crib. "Now we're going to have a little game. Each of these plush animals has a tiny animatronic in it. Your goal is to beat them in a little plush wrestling match. If you can beat any one of them, I'll let you go free." Tori nodded and looked as the teddy bear suddenly sprung to life. It quickly ran at Tori, catching her off guard and knocking her onto her back. She managed to get up and tried to grab it, but her mittens made getting a grip on this giant plushy impossible. It quickly jumped onto her and pinned her shoulders to the plush crib mat. Tori tried to struggle, but the teddy was too strong for her in these conditions. "One… Two… Three! The teddy wins!" And the bear got off of Tori, and she managed to get up, blushing badly. She had just lost to a stuffed bear! But she steadied her resolve and waited for the next plushie to attack her. The next one to activate was the dog, and it ran over to her. She braced herself for impact, and managed to take it without getting knocked over. She managed to get on top of the dog's pack, pinning it down. However, the dog's large tail swung up and hit her in the face, knocking her off and she fell onto her back. The plush the got on top of Tori and planted its fuzzy butt on Tori's face, pinning her down. "One… Two… Three! And the puppy has beaten Tori!" The plush dog got off of Tori, revealing her face was an even darker shade of red. She had lost to the dog, and in an even more embarrassing manner than to the teddy! She knew she had to beat the alligator; otherwise she'd be subject to Scarlett's will for God knows how long! She made the first move this time, rushing for the gator and she jumped onto its back and pinned it down. However, the gator quickly rolled over and slammed tori to the mat, and she lost her grip. The gator quickly scuttled over to the large pink blanket in the corner and threw it over Tori, and then it pinned her down while she was under the blanket, smothering her. "One… Two… Three! And the gator is the victor!" And the gator got off of Tori, and Scarlett pulled the blanket off of Tori, revealing that she was crying softly. "Aww, don't worry, Tori. Hmm…" And she quickly grabbed Tori, undid the zipper on the back of Tori's skunk pajamas, and pulled her diaper open a bit and looked inside, and she saw that the bottom of the diaper was sopping wet and tinted yellow. "Oh, you peed yourself! When did that happen?" Tori reluctantly pointed her hands at the stuffed dog. "Aah. That explains why your face was so red before!" And Scarlett reached down for the diaper and began to undo the straps holding it in place.

"Hey, don't change me in here!" Tori shouted, "Change me in the closet or bathroom, somewhere where there are no cameras, please!" But Scarlett ignored Tori's protests and instead snapped her fingers, and the stuffed animals came back to life and pinned her down, the bear and dog getting her arms and the gator binding her legs. "Huh? Hey, what IS this?!"  
"It's punishment, Tori. I told you not to talk. That's your second misstep. Which means you're going to be stuck with my awful gas for a few minutes." She pulled the pacifier back out of her panties and put it in Tori's mouth, filling it with the awful rank taste of butt sweat and raunchy farts. Scarlett got into the crib and placed a pillow under Tori's head and sat down on Tori's face, her sweaty panties being forced in Tori's face. She immediately let out a nasty wet fart, which encircled Tori's head and caused her to flail wildly. Or rather, try to flail, because the animals had her pinned down surprisingly tightly. After a few minutes of Scarlett's awful farts, she began to pass out, but Scarlett got off of her and Tori began taking deep breaths of fresh air. And before Tori could even react, Scarlett quickly pulled the wet diaper off of Tori. Tori tried to reach for her groin to cover it from the cameras, but the teddy bear and dog held her arms firmly against the mat. Scarlett came back with a clean diaper and some baby powder. Scarlett lifted Tori's butt off of the crib mat, then placed the diaper under her hear and sat her back down. She quickly sprayed some baby powder on Tori's groin, then pulled the diaper on and secured it. "There you go, Tori. Now you have a fresh diaper!" And she pulled the pacifier out of Tori's mouth, allowing her to breathe through her mouth. Scarlett then pulled a milk bottle from a drawer and walked over to Tori to put it in Tori's mouth. Tori quickly turned her head away, trying to avoid being fed baby milk. "Tori, you're going to drink this milk, or I'll go straight into your spankings!" Tori still didn't listen, so Scarlett snapped her fingers again, and the animals got off of her. She tried to crawl away, but the gator got under her and used its tail to trip her, and she fell on her stomach. The animals then got back on Tori's limbs, pinning them down, as Cathy walked back to the drawer. She pulled out a large wooden paddle, then walked back to Tori and brought down the paddle on Tori's diaper padded butt. The thick diaper offered her little protection against this bum-blistering swing, causing Tori to cry out loudly. She brought the paddle up and swung it down again, harder than before, and Tori screamed in pain again. "This is what happens to bad babies, Tori. Hopefully you can learn from your mistakes. And she swung the paddle three more times in quick succession, and Tori was literally crying loudly. "Aww, don't worry, Tori. I'm done with the spanking. Now, drink your milk!" She held the bottle once again to Tori's lips, and she began to suck on it, drinking the milk gratefully. The milk was very sweet, and Tori began to take huge sips at a time. "It's pretty good, right? I don't understand why you were avoiding it." After a few minutes, Scarlett pulled the bottle away. "Now, I think you've had enough torture. Let me get you out of there."

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought it would never end!" And Scarlett's face suddenly contorted.

"OOP! The baby just talked! You had to wait until I took all your baby clothes off to talk. Now you're going to be punished!" And Scarlett walked into what looked like a bathroom next to the closet, carrying a large diaper. She came back into the room, and Tori saw that she was actually wearing the large diaper, and Scarlett crawled into the crib and quickly sat her diapered rump on Tori's face. She effortlessly pushed out a silent fart, which not only clung to the insides of Tori's nostrils, but also stuck to the diaper, leaving her to smell the awful fart odor for longer than before. She heard Scarlett grunt as she let out a wet splattering fart, and she felt a mushy budge appear at the bottom of Scarlett's diaper. Scarlett had actually slightly pooped herself on Tori's face! "Have fun smelling my crap, Tori!" And she let out another loud fart, followed by a large mushy lump falling near Tori's nose. Her nostrils were filled with the smell of Scarlett's rancid turd, and the smell only grew as Scarlett began to poop more and more, quickly filling the diaper and smothering Tori in crap. After a good long while, Tori felt completely sure that Scarlett's diaper was at its max. However, Scarlett began to let out increasingly wet farts, and the diaper kept filling and getting bigger around her face. "This diaper is strong enough to hold in two elephants worth of poop without bursting, Tori!" And she pooped again, and the diaper began to cover the sides of Tori's face, almost touching her ears. Tori began to have difficulty breathing as the torture continued, and after an absolutely rotten thirty minutes of being forced to smell Scarlett's rancid waste, she was finally passed out from the awful aroma and lack of fresh air. The diaper was absolutely huge at this point, half a foot in diameter, with the center being Tori's nose. Scarlett stood up, the diaper making several loud sloshing sounds as she got out of the ring and walked towards the bathroom to clean herself up, and the stuffed animals let go of Tori's body and climbed back to their original position on the dresser.


	8. Kari versus Anna

"Alright, that was great. And now it's time for Anna and Kari to duke it out together! And it seems that you've voted to have them wrestle in a muddy ring again!" Anna and Kari were already standing in the ring, which was filled with thick mud again, wearing their spandex bikinis. They shifted back and forth in the mud, waiting for the match to start. As soon as the bell rang, they both began moving as fast as they could through the mud towards each other. Kari punched Anna in the stomach, and Anna fell to her knees, clutching her stomach in pain. She fell down so that her belly and chest were covered in mud. Kari then tried to kick her while she was down, but Anna caught her foot, then used her other arm to trip Kari, and she fell on her back in the mud. Anna quickly mounted Kari's chest and began trying to slam her elbows into Kari's face. Kari held her arms up to block, and they got repeatedly nailed with heavy strikes.

"Not bad, Kari. But you won't last much longer at this rate!" And she quickly leaned forward, smothering Kari with her muddy breasts. Kari began to have difficulties breathing and tried to push Anna off, but to no avail. "And I know you won't be able to knock me off, you're too scrawny! I plan on ending this quickly, Kari. The sooner I beat you, the sooner I get a second shot at Anna!" And she quickly reached for Kari's navel and shoved her finger into it, causing Kari to scream in pleasure against Cathy's mud-coated breasts. Anna's plan was devious; she would force Kari to waste her oxygen by making her squeal in euphoria while being suffocated by her large messy boobs. It was absolutely perfect. Kari was too weak to fight back in her situation, and she would only get weaker with every passing moment. Anna smiled as she pressed harder against Kari's face, almost crushing Kari's nose with her large chest. She made a series of quick thrusts with her finger into Kari's bellybutton, causing her to tremble in sensual agony. Anna had this game won, and Kari knew it. But that didn't stop her from trying to relent every few seconds, but Anna rode out every push and twist, keeping her dirty chest planted on Kari's face. Kari eventually passed out under Anna, and she got off of Kari's limp body. The referee came into the ring and picked up Kari's body.

"You certainly made quick work of her, Anna," The referee said to her, "Any particular reason for not taking your time?"

"Just trying to win as fast as possible. If I win and get my fetishes out of the way quickly, I can have my rematch with Brooke and reclaim my honor as soon as possible." And she grinned widely as the referee took Kari to the room. Anna then noticed a different door next to the normal door. "Hey, where does that door lead?"

"Huh? Oh, that one leads to a virtual simulation room. If you want to, I can take her there and you can do more extreme fetishes." Anna nodded, and the ref carried Kari into the simulation room instead.

After a few minutes, Kari woke up. She looked around and felt... strange. She then noticed that she was on a pillow. And she wasn't just resting her head on a pillow; she was literally sitting on a giant pillow! She then realized that the entire room was much larger than before, and Kari began to sweat in fear. Anna walked into the room shortly after, now completely free of mud, and Kari saw that Anna was gargantuan! Compared to Anna, Kari was about 5 inches tall. Anna reached down for Kari and picked her up with one hand, holding her somewhat softly.

"Hello, my little friend!" Anna said, her voice booming in Kari's tiny ears, "In this virtual simulation, you've been reduced to a miniature size so I can do with you as I please! Don't even bother struggling; you're too tiny to do anything to me!" And she took Kari's tiny body and started rubbing her under her armpits. Kari's nose was filled with the smell of Kari's awful armpits. "I haven't used any deodorant in a while. Hope it doesn't smell too bad!" Of course, it was awful in there. Kari's entire body was soaked in sweat, and it was hard to breathe with her face buried deep in Anna's hairy pits. Anna quickly pulled her out and placed her on the bed. "Man, these simulations are great! I can make myself as clean or dirty as I want in here!" It was true, she could change almost every aspect of the simulation from size to smell to even location. However, it took a lot of electricity to power, so it wasn't something that could be used frequently.

"Please stop, Anna. I didn't do anything bad to you!" Kari complained, but Anna couldn't hear her since she was so tiny.

"Huh? Did you say you want to see the insides of my socks, Kari?" Anna asked, pretending she heard Kari speak, "Well, if you insist!" And she then took off her shoe and slowly pulled her sock off. Kari began running as fast as she could, but she had barely made it 10 steps before Anna grabbed her. "Hey, why are you running? You asked for this!" Anna dropped Kari into her sock. Kari landed in the bottom of the sock with a soft squishing sound. Kari covered her nose, as the smell in there was infinitely worse than in Anna's armpit. It reeked of month-old sweat, and was absolutely drenched in sweat. Kari was lying on her stomach, crying as her nose was subjected to the awful aroma. She felt a pressure on her back, and she realized that Anna had replaced the sock back on her foot, pinning Kari against the bottom of the sock. Kari tried to squirm away, but Anna pulled the sock tighter, immobilizing her and forcing the sock tighter against her. Her arms were now pinned to Anna's massive foot, leaving her nose unguarded from the terrible aroma coming off of Anna's socks. Anna's toes fiddled around, and after a second, Anna pulled her foot out, reached her hand in and flipped Kari onto her back, then put her foot back into the sock, smothering her with her rancid foot. Kari tried to squirm away again, but Anna pulled on the sock again, restricting her movements. She was stuck smelling directly from the source, and she was crying quietly in between her gagging and choking fits. Kari's hair was now soaking wet with Anna's sweat, and a few drops of sweat eventually started spilling into her mouth, filling them with a foul salty taste. After a few minutes, Anna withdrew her foot from the sock and pulled Kari out of the sock.

"Thank you, Anna." Kari called out to her as loud as she could, and Anna legitimately heard her this time.

"Don't thank me yet, Kari!" And Anna plunged Kari into her cleavage. Kari began blushing heavily and tried to get out, but Anna pushed her breasts together to squeeze and trap Kari. Kari was trapped, being suffocated, and her face was insanely red. After a few seconds, Anna let Kari fee and dropped her onto the bed. Kari was taking very deep breaths, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Anna wasted no time as she pulled off her pants and panties. "Hope you like farts, Kari, because these panties are absolutely covered in gas! Like I said, this simulation is great!" And she picked up Kari and dropped her into the panties. Kari's nose was suddenly filled with the worst thing she'd smelled all day. And she began gagging and choking again. "Enjoy the smell of my butt, Kari! Just take a nice deep breath for me!" Kari tried to crawl over to the leg holes, but Anna noticed this and began balling the panties up, trapping Kari inside. After a minute of this, she opened up the underwear. Kari was very weak from being trapped with the smell for a long time, too weak to even struggle. Anna then pulled on the panties, pinning Kari against her anus.

"MMPH!" Kari yelled loudly, "MMU!" Anna failed to notice, though, and she gave herself a light wedgie, pulling Kari's face slightly into her butthole.

"Alright, Kari, time for the good part!" And Kari felt Anna's anus expand against her face, and a quiet hissing fart was blasted in her face. Kari began screaming in muffled agony as she tried to worm away, but was trapped and couldn't escape. Her face simply soaked up all the fart gas like a human sponge. She was in hell, and she wouldn't be let out any time soon. Anna let out several wet farts, the last one splattering a tiny fleck of crap onto Kari's chin, and she pulled Kari out of her panties. Kari was nearly unconscious, but Anna quickly shook her, and the force jarred her back to reality, and Anna placed her on the bed. "Kari, I'm going to end this either one of two ways, and I'll let you pick which way. It'll be either normal vore, or anal vore. Which will it be?" And Kari began to think. She didn't know whether or not Anna was going to actually do the option that she selected, or if she would do the opposite of what she wanted. The expression on Anna's face was nearly blank, so she couldn't tell which way it was. "If you won't decide, I'll choose for you."

"NO! I'll go with…" She decided that Anna would actually do the one Kari wanted. "Normal swallowing vore," Anna nodded, and then grinned evilly.

"Okay, then. That means you're going in through the butt!" Anna had chosen the opposite of what Kari wanted. Kari's face fell in dismay. "But first, you need to be lubricated." She walked over to the closet, and came back with a bottle of shampoo. She quickly picked up Kari and started pouring out shampoo, which quickly covered Kari's whole body. Anna then reached down to her panties and pulled them down slightly, revealing her anus. Kari watched in horror as she was pulled ever closer to the massive brown puckering hole, and began cringing as she felt her head slide slowly into it. As her shoulders slid into the mushy and rancid-smelling darkness, a nasty fart blasted in her face and caused her to start crying loudly. Anna kept slowly pushing Kari in, and eventually Kari's feet vanished into the dark hole. Anna then let loose and began farting again and again, each one getting progressively worse. After a whopping 20 minutes of this torture, the simulation ended. Kari was unconscious in the middle of the floor of a purely white room, and Anna was standing over her. Anna then lifted Kari out of the room and placed her on the floor. "Man, that was awesome! And it felt so real, I was in heaven!" Kari was obviously on the other end of the spectrum, as she had absolutely hated her particular torture.


	9. Lotus versus Brooke versus Scarlett

"Alright, let's see which match will be first! The competitors in the match will be randomly selected, and the type of ring they wrestle in will also be determined by the random selector." And three faces began flashing on the screen, as well as words at the bottom of the screen. And when everything stopped, the shown faces were Lotus, Brooke, and Scarlett, and the selected ring was a ring full of super sticky goo. "And it's been decided, folks! Oh, and before we move on, one quick note. The winner of the three-way battle will not be allowed to subject the losers to their particular fetish, so we can get to the final bout faster."

A few minutes later, the three wrestlers were standing in the ring. They were ankle-deep in slime, which held them rather firmly in place. The ref walked up to the ring, and began explaining the rules. "In order to win, you have to be the last fighter standing. If someone is trapped in a pin, the person not being pinned or pinning is not allowed to help either competitor. However, feel free to double team an opponent with strikes or submissions. If someone taps out, is pinned for a 3 count, or is knocked out, the match will be temporarily halted until the loser is dragged out of the ring." All three of them nodded, and the bell rang out. They tried to run at each other, but the slime left them stuck to a slow walk. Lotus made it over to Brooke and reached her hand into her swimsuit bottom, Causing Brooke to moan sensually.

"I'm getting a strong start here, Brooke. I won't be losing this late in the game." And she quickly went for Brooke's clit and began rubbing it softly, and Brooke went weak in the knees and fell down, and Lotus held on and was dragged down with her. They fell down into the slime and were stuck firm. Lotus was still rubbing Brooke's groin softly, and Brooke was paralyzed in bliss, as well as being unable to relent because of the slime anyways. Scarlett, on the other hand, was watching and waiting for her chance to strike. After a few minutes, Brooke suddenly screamed loudly as she climaxed, and collapsed on her back, breathing very deeply. She hardly even noticed as Lotus pinned her to a three count. Lotus pulled herself from the slime as the referee came in and pulled Brooke's trembling body out of the ring.

"Okay, Lotus, now I can fight you fairly," Scarlett said to Lotus, "And I know you wouldn't do what you just did to Brooke to a teenager like me."

"You really think that age makes a difference? You're a competitor like everyone else. And I believe in equal treatment." And she made her move, walking slowly over to Scarlett. She tried to grab Scarlett, but her move was swiftly avoided. Scarlett made her move and punched Lotus in the stomach, causing her to bend forward in pain, clutching her stomach. Scarlett grabbed Lotus's head and pulled it between her thighs, squeezing her skull tightly. She then bent over and grabbed Lotus's thighs, then lifted her up and fell back. She was now sitting on the ground, holding Lotus by her thighs. She then hooked her legs over Lotus's legs, holding her tightly in place with her legs splayed wide open. And Lotus's head was covering Scarlett's crotch, sparing her from any embarrassment. 

"How do you like THIS move, Lotus? Your lovely crotch is on display for all to see, and I'm completely safe from being unnecessarily exposed. Not to mention that I have all the leverage to hold you down, and you can't reach back to try and punch me. And best of all, with your head right there, I can do this!" And she let out a long fart. It was sickeningly warm, reeking of exotic veggies, and it completely surrounded Lotus's head. Lotus began hacking and coughing as the gas seemed to force itself into her nose. "It might not be as rank as a direct blast, but now your cries in agony are hearable by everyone! And it's like a sweet victory tune in my ears." Lotus's stomach let out a sudden growl, which shocked Scarlett.

"Did you think you were the ONLY one who could have gas in this league? I anticipated having to fight you next, so I ate plenty of gassy meals. So I'm going to give you a taste of your own stinky medicine!" However, Scarlett didn't seem impressed with Lotus's plan.

"Sorry, but my face is too pretty to have YOU stinking it up!" And she pulled Lotus's zipper open, exposing her anus, and quickly took two fingers and jammed them in. Lotus cried out in pain and humiliation. "Sorry, but with my fingers blocking off your gas pipes, you're about to get some nasty backup!" Lotus grunted loudly, trying to force her farts out, but Scarlett's fingers had the gas sealed in. "Hey, what happened, Lotus? You seem to be a bit stuck." Lotus heard a silent hiss coming from behind her, and started gagging loudly. "How'd that SBD taste, flower girl?!" Lotus had accidentally taken a huge breath of the through her mouth, filling it with the awful taste of week old cheese. Lotus tried to tap, but found her arm was too restricted. Scarlett pulled Lotus's legs apart further, causing her to scream loudly in pain, and Scarlett let a wet fart splatter against Lotus's head, and she ended up taking most of it into her mouth. Lotus began gagging as loudly as possible, and she threw up in the center of the ring. The ref clapped her hands loudly to get Scarlett's attention.

"Okay, Lotus is out, Scarlett. If she's throwing up, the odds are she won't be able to continue even if you allowed her to continue. You can let her go now." Scarlett quickly shimmied a few feet to the left, so that she wasn't near the puke in the ring, and she let Lotus go, and she landed with a splat on the gooey ring floor. She stood up, her arms raised in victory. And she shouted one last declaration.

"You'd better make it to the finals, Cathy. I want another crack at you. Good luck!" And she winked to the camera and walked away as the referee helped Lotus out of the ring.


	10. Rio versus Cathy versus Anna

"Okay, the last three competitors are Rio, Anna, and Cathy! But where will they be wrestling? Let's go to the screen!" And the words at the bottom of the screen began flashing, and they stopped on 'weapon ring'. "They will be having a wrestling match with the weapon boxes on the sidelines! And you can all pick a weapon to start with before the match begins. Now, get ready!" After a few minutes, the three of them were all standing in the ring. Rio was holding the baseball bat, Cathy had a hockey stick, and Anna chose a wooden kendo sword. The bell rang, and they all swung at each other, and their weapons collided with a loud wooden thud. Cathy held the end of her hockey stick behind Rio's leg and pulled, causing her to fall painfully onto her backside. Anna swung her wooden sword at Cathy's chest, but Cathy jumped backwards to dodge.

"Anna, stop!" Cathy yelled, "If it comes down to a free-for-all, neither of us will beat Rio. But if we work together, we can beat her." Anna nodded in reply, and they both turned their eyes to Rio. "But let's not hurt her too much. She IS our friend, after all.

"Right. We'll just humiliate her until she gives up! How should we do this?" And they quickly got into a huddle and began whispering their plans to each other. Rio just stood there patiently, waiting for them to come at her. _It doesn't matter what they think up, _Rio thought, _I crush whatever plans they'll have! _After a minute, Cathy rushed for Rio, swinging her hockey stick wildly. Rio was prepared for such an attack and blocked each one.

"Let me guess; Anna's going to attack me from behind right?!" And she leapt backwards with her elbow extended, but ended up hitting the rope and not Anna. "Huh?"

"Wow, you fell for it!" Rio looked and saw that Anna was actually outside of the ring, standing on the edge and holding the rope for balance. "Now, Cathy! Flip her over!" And Cathy grabbed Rio's waist and flipped upside-down.

"Hey, let me go!" Rio shouted as she dangled helplessly. Anna, however, didn't listen as she got a firm grip on Rio's ankles, and Cathy let go of her waist, leaving her dangling with her knee-pits held over the ropes. Cathy quickly jumped out of the ring and grabbed some ropes out of one of the boxes, quickly pulled Rio's arms between the middle and bottom ropes of the ring, and tied her wrists and ankles all together, leaving her stuck dangling on the side of the ring ropes, completely helpless. "Why would you do this?!"

"It's really simple," Cathy slyly replied, "Because it leaves you vulnerable for so many sexual attacks! Like we said, we aren't going to hurt you much. We plan to embarrass you until you give up."

"Good luck with that, you two. But it'll take more than a little teasing to make ME surrender!" Rio was confident that any sort of torture they had planned wouldn't affect her. Cathy went back rustling through the box of weapons, and came back holding a large white feather. "Huh?" What're you gonna do, tickle me? Bring it on, I can take it!" Tori tried to sound confident, but really, she was super ticklish. She had been trying super hard to stifle her laughs when she tortured Tori after her victory in the first round.

"Oh, you think you're immune to being tickled, Rio?" Cathy cooed seductively, "Well, that isn't all you'll be subjected to here. Anna, if you please, get into your position!" And Anna took off her bikini bottom and lied down on her stomach, then scooched herself backwards so that her privates were right in Rio's face. "I'm not going to stop tickling you until Anna here gets to orgasm. And with her groin covering your mouth, you won't be able to call for surrender! And if you refuse to pleasure Anna, then you'll end up with a face full of nasty farts instead, and Anna will take over the tickle torture and make sure you inhale every last particle of gas!" Rio stared at her, surprised at how well this plan was thought out. "Of course, if you lick her well, I'll stop the tickling for a bit. Now, let's start." And she ran the feather over Rio's armpits, causing her to start giggling slightly against Anna's nether lips. Anna began to moan lightly in slight pleasure.

"Hey, she isn't licking!" Anna cried to Cathy, who took the feather and began rubbing it over Rio's soft feet, causing her to tremble with laughter.

"If you want this to stop, you'd better start pleasuring her, unless you would rather eat a metric ton of farts." Rio finally complied and stuck her tongue out, and it slid into Anna's slit, and Anna began moaning loudly in ecstasy. "I see you've made your choice, Rio. Keep licking until she gets an orgasm!" And Cathy put her feather down and pulled Rio's bikini bottom down and up to her ankles, and began licking Rio's snatch, causing her to shake, now in euphoria instead of laughter. She kept lapping at Anna's crotch, not wanting to get a sniff of Cathy's butt. Anna scooched forward so that she was nearly smothering Rio with her groin, and began rubbing her clit against Rio's nose, sending jolts of pleasure through her very being.

"AAH! That tongue is… EEYAH!" And Anna came, screaming very loudly, as Rio's tongue travelled back and forth repeatedly over her clit, causing her juices to shoot out and coat Rio's face. At the same time, Rio came, and her vagina blasted fluid into Cathy's face and neck. Cathy then climbed into the ring and stood over Anna, looking down gratefully.

"Thank you, Anna." And her smile suddenly turned slightly malicious. "You fell for my trap!" And she got on top of Anna and pinned her shoulders to the mat. Anna tried to struggle, but she was too drained from her orgasm, and the ref counted to three, eliminating Anna.

"You dirty double crosser!" Anna shouted as she stood up. She raised her fist to punch Cathy, but the ref grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her out of the ring.

"You see, Rio, I was just using YOU as a tool to eliminate Anna. I knew that she would easily beat me if it came down to a one-on-one battle. So I made a plan on the fly to eliminate her AND you! By giving you the incentive to eat Anna out, I knew you'd take the bait and begin doing as I said. So I just had to wait until Anna finished, then eliminate her."

"Well, then why were you licking MY vagina, then?"

"That was for my own personal enjoyment! Plus, I knew that you climaxing would make you so weak that THIS would knock you out!" And she planted her but on Rio's upside-down nose and let out a nasty wet fart, which filled Rio's nose with the smell of terribly fermented wine and year-old rotten steaks, and her consciousness quickly faded. Cathy raised her arms in victory, and she cheered loudly. "I hope you're ready to get beaten again, Scarlett, because I'm holding absolutely nothing back in the final round!"


	11. Finale: Scarlett versus Cathy Rematch

"Audience, it is time for the final match! These two beautiful and gassy gals have fought and farted their way to the top, and now they're going to have a raunchy rematch for the ages! Please welcome to the stage… Cathy Katherine and Scarlett Starling!" They were both already standing in the ring, wearing the same fart-soaked wrestling outfits they had been wearing the whole tournament. They were staring at each other with determination, and they were ready to end this tournament. "Also, ladies, we've received several hundred messages from fans across Heartland City. Since it's YOU two wrestling, they want… special rules to be used in play for this match. In order to win this match, you have to gas your opponent out! If you catch your opponent in a submission, you get one fart, or two if you can muster them up in quick succession, and then you have to release them. However, if they take longer than fifteen seconds to get up, then you can get them in another submission and gas them relentlessly until they manage to get free or pass out. And I know that you two were having a massive binge of gas-inducing meals, so you're both in for a rough ride!" Scarlett and Cathy were fairly surprised by this rule change, but they then grinned at each other evilly. "Also, one more thing, the winner will not be allowed to subject the loser to their personal kinks. Now, get the match on with!" However, Scarlett's grin suddenly fell slightly.

"Cathy, there's something I need to tell you before the match starts. I know that this is a bit late, but… I want to apologize for what happened 3 months ago." And Cathy just stared at her, confused.

"Huh? You… you apologize?"

"Yeah. I'm just now realizing that I may have taken your torture a bit too far. My agent said I only had to do that Dutch oven thing, but I decided to push farther. I wasn't even supposed to wear that costume for 2 weeks or any of that. It was all my decision other than the Dutch oven. I'm really sorry. I deserved the torture you gave to me a month afterwards." Cathy saw the sincerity in her eyes, and realized that Scarlett's apology was genuine.

"I'm also sorry, Scarlett. I might have gone a bit overboard with my torture, as well. I should've just gotten even with you, without taking my torture so far. What do you say we put all this behind us?" And Scarlett nodded in agreement. "But this doesn't mean that I'm holding anything back, Scarlett!"

"Neither am I, Cathy! I'm going to put your nostrils through a brutal trial this match. Let's do this!" The bell rang, and the two fighters ran full tilt at each other, and then both threw a heavy punch, and their fists collided. They began throwing furious blows, but each one collided and neither was able to get a single hit in. They both took a step back, rethinking their approach, and after a few moments, Cathy then jumped and dropkicked Scarlett, sending her toppling onto her back.

"Looks like you're the first one to get a gas blast!" Cathy then grabbed Scarlett by her leg and flipped her onto her stomach, then sat on her neck. She kept her grip on Scarlett's leg, and pulled it and tucked it under her armpit, sending waves of pain through Scarlett's hip and back. Cathy grabbed Scarlett's head and placed it so that her right cheek was pressed against the ring floor, and she scooted back so that she was sitting on Scarlett's left cheek. "Nyahaha! Now you're in the perfect position for my full blast! Hope you like fish!" She grunted softly as she farted, this one sounding like a deflating wet balloon, and Scarlett's nostrils were assaulted by the rancid perfume of week-old salmon. Scarlett began gagging loudly and her eyes teared up as Cathy let her leg go and got off of her. Scarlett rose after a few seconds, and her hands began to wave back and forth in front of her face, trying to blow away the fishy fumes.

"That was putrid, Cathy!" Scarlett moaned loudly, "Now, I think it's my turn!" And she bolted towards Cathy and rammed into her, knocking her to the ground on her back. Cathy cried out as she fell onto her back. Scarlett climbed onto Cathy's stomach, facing away from her head, and she leaned forward and wrapped her legs around Cathy's neck. She locked her ankles together, keeping a firm hold around Cathy's neck, causing her to struggle for breath. "Aww, do you need to breathe? Here, have some good fresh air!" She released a loud trumpeting fart, and Cathy's deep breathing caused her to suck in a large quantity of gas, and she began coughing louder than she already was. Scarlett's stomach let out a slight rumble, and she grinned evilly. "Ooh, looks like you get seconds, Cathy!" And before she could protest, Cathy was blasted with another, slightly shorter and quieter fart, but it was just as awful for Cathy's poor nose, which ended up being enshrouded in gas. Scarlett unhooked her legs and stood up. It took Cathy eleven seconds to get off of the ground, still coughing a fair bit from being squeezed and gassed.

"Not bad, Scarlett. You almost had me. But your gas didn't quite have enough oomph to knock me out!" Cathy laughed loudly, and she moved towards Scarlett. She tried to punch Scarlett, but her fist was dodged and Scarlett kneed her in the stomach, causing her to cough loudly and fall to her knees. Scarlett tried to use her foot to knock Cathy down, but Cathy grabbed her ankle and twisted it, and Scarlett was thrown off balance and was forced to the mat. "Alright, time for you to writhe in smelly agony, Scarlett!" She quickly got up and spread Scarlett's legs and stood with her feet touching the inside of Scarlett's legs. She bent forward and grabbed Scarlett's arms and pulled her back off of the mat. She then leaned to the side and rolled onto her back, leaving Scarlett upside-down with her legs spread, and her head was right over Cathy's groin. Cathy had Scarlett in a full nelson at the same time, leaving her immobile. "Gotcha now, Scarlett. It's a modified version of that hold I used on Lotus, with the biggest problem with that hold ironed out. Your butt isn't right in my face, so trying to fart on me will be a waste of gas!" And she began to spread her legs, and Scarlett's were spread out even further. Scarlett cried out in pain, and right as she did, Cathy released a massive SBD, and Scarlett inhaled it all while she screamed.

"EWW! IT'S IN MY MOUTH!" Scarlett tried to squirm away from the invisible yet noxious fumes engulfing her head, but she was trapped. However, Cathy couldn't muster anymore gas, so she released Scarlett from the hold. Scarlett lied somewhat limply on the ground as the gas filtered through her nostrils. However, at the 14 second mark, Scarlett pushed herself off of the canvas. She glared at Cathy, then smiled sadistically. She moved with surprising speed towards Cathy, then jumped up and shoved her groin into Cathy's face while forcing her backward, and she landed on her back with a thud, and Scarlett's groin was now smothering Cathy. "Cathy, I'm gonna end this now!" She got off of Cathy and sat behind her, then forced her to sit up and wrapped her legs around her waist, and she twisted herself, and Cathy's head was slammed to the mat. Scarlett kept her spin going and slammed Cathy's rear back onto the canvas, and then back onto her head again, and kept the spin going for around 30 seconds. After she stopped, Cathy was insanely dazed and in a fair bit of pain. Scarlett then got up, grabbed Scarlett, and dragged her into the corner. "Cathy, I think it's time for an old favorite of mine; the stinkface!" And she turned so that her posterior was right in Cathy's face, and she undid the zipper, revealing her anus, and shoved her rear in Cathy's face. "Alright, Cathy, be sure to take a deep breath for me!" And she let out a long wet fart, which flooded Cathy's senses, putting her into an even deeper daze than the rolling technique had. Scarlett got out of Cathy's face, and she slid to the floor, barely conscious and coughing lightly. She was unable to get up after 15 seconds, so Scarlett began laughing as she mounted Cathy's face, and her nose slid deep into Scarlett's anus, filling her nostrils with the odor of leftover farts. "It looks like this match is over, Cathy. Hope we can still be friends after this." Scarlett's anus pushed against Cathy's nose as a loud bassy fart flew into her face, her senses were flooded with the reeking aroma of rancid beef, and she slipped out of consciousness.

"And the winner of the tournament is Scarlett Starling!" Scarlett got off of Cathy's face. She was sweating, her face reeked of Cathy's bad fish gas, and her hip was sore, but she was the victor! "Now, I can give you any card you want, even a made up card if you wish. What would you like?"

"In honor of how I won, I'd like an original card made. I'll call it Madolche Skunkfle!"

"Alright, I'll get that card ready for you by the end of the week. I hope you enjoyed that, ladies and gentlemen, and if you did, then you're in luck. I'm planning on having a second tournament soon! Keep your eyes and ears peeled, and I'll see you next time!"


End file.
